


How Cybertronians Do the Do

by littlesparklight (sparklight)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Archived From Tumblr, Archived From littlesparklight Blog, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Meta, Meta Essay, Nonfiction, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tactile Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklight/pseuds/littlesparklight
Summary: Yeah, this is just meta about the various interfacing methods, nothing fancy.





	How Cybertronians Do the Do

**Author's Note:**

> As a note, the variation of "sticky" mentioned here is not actually... sticky, but if that's your poison, just insert the general workings for that, it'd work out about the same since it still uses the parts of sticky interfacing.

You know that moment when you wonder if you've spent too much time thinking something through, and then decide you don't care and go through with it anyway?  
Yeah, writing up the methods of interfacing was it for me, but it was fun, so who cares. xD This one contains all major ones, based on the idea that all methods exist in-universe and it's mostly about preference/what effect re: overload that you're after that decide which method you choose.  
  
With that said, onwards?

Several variations exist and people would use one or the other depending on the level of trust/involvement with their lover, preference and situation, and everybody has the same equipment. All the methods will be described here in at least some detail;

The first, most simple being tactile stimulation to bring up charge (static electricity), which, when it has reached a threshold tension, leads to an expulsion of energy - an overload. The method, called **tactile interfacing** , is great for getting rid of said charge that builds up during everyday movement and tasks. Can be done alone or with several others. It's also the most "shallowest" and requires nothing in the way of adjustment towards someone else on any level than allowing them close enough to stroke, pinch and squeeze, etc. your frame and to witness the overload itself. Brings about a level of lassitude from the lack of internal tension as the charge is gone, and usually makes the involved people relaxed - a good way to build up trust and friendship, and get deeper in a relationship.

-A variation of tactile interface which is more direct and intense, would be to stimulate the spark chamber cavity and the outside of the spark chamber either with hands, mouth or toys, or grinding spark chambers together. This builds of sensation and charge somewhat unlike the chassis-focused tactile interface, as the area and chambers are (very) sensitive (due to what it's for) which easily translates into pleasurable sensation when it's clearly not dangerous or with intent to harm. A step above normal tactile, more intimate than some of the others, but not on the level to spark merge.

The second would be using what's most usually called the "interface equipment", a specialised set of cord (sometimes called "spike") and port (sometimes called "valve") in the crotch area (interface array). This type of interfacing is usually called **aligning** (your arrays). The "cord" is mostly made up of protoform and nominally flexible but usually sized after the individual (some add on modifications), covered with many tiny circuit endings and filaments that create individual patterns. The absolute tip usually have a complicated set of connectors and insets that form the "jack" (even if part of it would be considered port connections as well) The port is similarly on the protoform level, having a similar setup of circuits and filaments that move and shift but is set in individual patterns. It's more flexible than the cord, allowing for adjustment of cords of varying size - though not extremely so, so care should be taken in the case of gross frame size difference. The end of the port carries, like the cord, a similar connection of insets and connectors and while charge is exchanged, built and established through the whole cord and port when connected, the full experience can only be gotten with a "closed circuit", that is, when the tip of the cord and the top of the port are connected. Usually a greater charge can be built up through this method as the charge is led throughout the body and into the circuitry around the spark chamber as well, but when maximum capacity and tension has been reached, overload happens.

The cord and port can of course be stimulated with hands, mouth, or toys instead of the actual interface equipment as well, though part of the draw of the experience is that those interfacing often/exclusively with each other have their cords and ports adjust to each other subtly, making them "fit" better.

-Some individuals are capable of performing this switch quickly and manually, the effect more easily attained with mods; usually a practice among prostitutes, but mechs who fancy themselves as extremely "good" in this area train this ability up as well (or use mods), but usually wouldn't _reveal_ it.

If stimulating a cord or port with one's mouth, some care should be taken as when the charge build, the mouth is usually too sensitive to stand it. Actually stimulating into overload is not recommended.

The third, sometimes going by **plugging in** uses one or more sets of normal cables and jacks to exchange charge (drawing on both the buildup of static tension and borrowing from the charge in the circuitry around the spark chamber) and establish a feedback loop. The locations of the cables and the corresponding ports are located in the side, at the waist, near but below the location of the spark chamber, and in some cases adapters might need to be used, if only to bridge extreme size difference.

The charge of this method starts out small, but as the loop continues, the charge exchanged feeds on itself. This usually takes a little longer to 'feel' anything compared with the cord and port situation, but usually pays off in a "full chassis sensation" of the charge/overload being suffused throughout.

Plus, depending on how much firewalls are lowered (after plugging in an additional data cable, as the first is strictly for energy transfer/exchange), "plug and play" (or p'n'p) can lead to some interesting additions to the experience;

The first level is simply a handshake which allows charge to be sent through, basic but does require some amount of trust. Usually not an issue for most since jacking in happens in a lot of situations, even if that is more basic data exchange or in a medical situation.

The second level involves access to sensory equipment such as sensory nodes, which means your partner is allowed access to _that which creates sensation_ for you. Basically, the individuals involved directly stimulates the internal sensory equipment to create sensations without outside input or actual origin, which, as long as one knows what one is doing, can create rather intricate sensory feedback webs. It also, of course, requires more or less amount of trust given that it's basically one's sense of "what is going on" that is affected.

The third level would involve greater access to the processor and usually the emotional centers; being able to create sensations of pleasure, happiness, etc. on an immediate level, though this is hardly ever done in basic interfacing and would more be involved in various scene play like d/s.

(There's some convention of talking about relationships being on certain "levels", "stages" or "bases", and this is what's colloquially referred to, similar in concept to "first, second and third base" in English. Third level in cybertronian society doesn't refer to interface or even being a couple, but spark bonding.)

The fourth one involves the sparks of the individuals involved, opening up the spark chamber and directly exchanging spark/cyberstatic energy and charge. The method is simply called **spark-merging** , or spark interfacing. The overload is a result of building tension between the different set-ups of the individuals' cyberstatic charge, and mostly wash back into the lovers' systems via the circuitry and wires connecting to the spark chamber – a significant amount of energy from your partner goes into your own frame and this is intensely personal and intimate, especially as it's also about meshing the core of a cybertronian's self with another. It does usually lead to a basic "awareness" of the other, either lingering or not after the interface itself.

As such, spark-merge overload usually leaves the participants feeling somewhat re-energised on top of relaxed and comfortable with their lover.

Extremely sensitive individuals, long-standing lovers and/or those bonded (or someone interfacing with someone who is skilled in that way) can establish a mind to mind connection during spark interface, exchanging emotions, or full-on telepathic conversations or exchanging of memories and the like could happen, though depending on their control, usually with less awareness and control than spark-dive gives.

A fifth possible one involves _using the EM fields_ , though this takes longer than p'n'p, but leads to a similar sense of relaxation as tactile overload (which is somewhat different than the other types of overloads, which carry slightly different results after) when finally getting there. Usually used in conjunction to another interfacing method.


End file.
